


Surprise!

by CarcinoArison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff for Shiro, Fluff, Gen, Give the space dad/baby a break, Minor paranoia, Shiro has trust issues, Surprise Birthday Party, he's only six for christ sake geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Shiro has a bad feeling. The other paladins are definitely up to something and  he does not think it will turn out good for him.Written for Shiro's birthdayHappy Birthday Shiro!





	

**Author's Note:**

> YO Happy birthday space dad!
> 
> okay i know everybody's probably going to be doing this but i'm throwing my hat in the ring anyway and i hope you like it since i'm skipping my maths homework for it

The team was definitely up to something, Shiro could feel it in his gut. Call it paternal instinct but he knew when his kids were up to no good. He was far more on alert then usual and waiting for some sort of attack any day now. The team had been trying to pull some sort of prank on him for weeks now.

It was all coming to a head today he knew it. He had to admit he probably seemed a bit jumpy to any outsiders but it would be worth it if he avoided falling for his teams antics. Like hell were they gonna get the better of him, he had a reputation to keep!

Training went off without any more then the usual problems one has trying to keep a group of teenagers focused and cooperative. For the rest of the day since they didn't have any immediate missions, Shiro decided spend it in his room were he was safe. They couldn't get in unless he let them. Maybe I was a little extensive but Shiro really didn't mind getting some peaceful time to himself for once.

Shiro's had the vague sense that he's forgotten something all day and it's while he's trying to figure out what it is that he gets a knock on his door. There's a new feeling in his gut and he thinks it's dread. He takes his time getting to the door before cautiously opening it. Oh, it's just Keith. This might be beneficial to Shiro because Keith is a terrible liar, especially when it comes to Shiro.

"Hey Keith, what's up?" He asks casually.

"Nothing." He says a little too quickly "I just need you to come to the living room. It's important."

Shiro really hopes this wasn't their big plan to lure him into a trap because if so it was pretty terrible. Shiro stays rooted where he stands.

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all." He responds dryly. "What's so important that you need me?" 

Keith toes the ground nervously, avoiding his eyes. "Well it isn't exactly an emergency or anything but… look you just need to come with me okay, it's not a prank or anything I promise."

Well… he obviously wasn't lying, Shiro could always tell when Keith was lying, but the situation was beyond suspicious by this point so he decides to follow along with extreme caution. Shiro nods his consent and Keith turns to lead him down the hallway. Just when they're about to reach the living room Keith stops and turns Shiro.

"Would you by any chance trust me enough to close your eyes?" The way he says it implies he knows the answer already.

"Not in 10,000 years Keith" Shiro responds blatantly.

Keith looks down. "Yeah, I figured as much."

They continue on to the lounge room where it turns out Shiro closing his eyes didn't matter because the whole area was dark, however Shiro's instincts and common sense told him there were others nearby.

Suddenly the lights flash on and Shiro's having a chorus of "SURPRISE!" yelled at him by his teammates. He takes the time to look around the room for some clue as to what was happening. He saw streamers hanging down from every wall and a few what looked like balloons. Over one of the doorways was a large banner said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO!' obviously hand drawn judging from the near messy scrawl. It looked like a birthday party, but it wasn't Shiro's birthday, was it? Being in space and being a leap child was incredibly confusing.

The shouting ends and Lance pipes up "What d'ya thing?" Shiro is honestly still rather stunned.

"Uhh… I don't know, is it even my birthday?" he's a little hesitant to admit he doesn't know for sure.

Pidge is the one to respond. "Well duh, silly, you know we've been monitoring the time and date of Earth from here and Keith told us your birthday is the 29th but it's not a leap year so we figured we might as well celebrate on the 28th!" It was a lengthy explanation but it covered everything, he had gotten the date on earth from the others but still missed his birthday coming up.

"By the way, you forgot to tell us that you're actually 6 years old. Don't make us put you in the time out corner!" Hunk Pitched in.

Right. This is why Shiro didn't tell people his birthday. Keith is in so much trouble later. Before he can start plotting revenge though, Allura comes up to him.

"Now is not the time to get pouty Shiro, while I may not understand all of your Earth customs I believe the paladins have covered the important bits. It's time to celebrate!"

Lance runs to a corner of the room to mess around with something and suddenly there was happy upbeat music playing all around him.

"Coran and Pidge put their heads together to make this for us." Lance answers Shiro's puzzled look.

"And we even cobbled together some gifts for you" Pidge calls out.

Shiro takes another moment to look around. They'd had a pretty rough time lately, all of them, so he found surprising that they all had taken the time and effort to set this up for him when he himself wouldn't have evened bothered if he had remembered.

As Hunk brings out the strangest cake Shiro has ever seen, Shiro looks over to Keith, who was still standing next to him smiling slightly to himslef with his arms folded as always.

"Thanks." he whispers just loud enough for Keith to hear. "This means a lot to me."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual folks Kudos are loved and comments are to DIE FOR 
> 
> please do not hesitate to send feedback both good and bad as i am relatively new to writing and would like to know if i'm doing something wrong.


End file.
